Night Raiders
by XxkouketsukaxX
Summary: What would happen if you have an over-protective bad boy, a snarky loner, a controlling nerd, a depressed class clown, a quiet rebel, a secret sweetheart athlete, a bubbly kickarse cheerleader, and a sassy outcast working together to defeat bad guys? You get a team full of super powered spies training and working for the Night Raiders.


Bunny

 _"OUCH!" I screamed holding on to my stomach._

 _"What did you say I didn't hear you" yelled a guy with blonde hair which covered his face._

 _Then I felt another kick to my back. I look back and saw a girl with red hair._

 _"Stop just stop-" I whispered to myself._

 _"Hahaha such a freak!" The blonde hair guy laughed along with his 6 other friends."Come on let's go- she's had enough for today we'll do this again tomorrow." As they left each of them decided to give me a goodbye present-kicks and punches._

 _The words kept repeating in my head; we'll do this again tomorrow- again tomorrow-tomorrow...it suddenly faded._

"AHHHHH," I woke up screaming, I breathed heavily as I looked around to see where I was-the living room. It was just another nightmare again like the usual. I looked at the clock which read Saturday June 27th 2015 | 2:48; I must have fallen asleep again while watching Netflix. School had ended just yesterday and am I glad to be away from that hell hole. Suddenly my stomach grumbled which indicates I'm hungry.

As I walked into the kitchen I noticed a note on the counter; it was from Mom.

 **Hey Sweetie, hope you slept well. We just wanted to let you know that your Father and I are going on a business trip this week so we won't be back until Friday. If you have any problems or anything just give us a call on our cell; take care!**

 **XOXO**

 **-Mom and Dad**

 **P.S I need you to go grab some sour candies because we ran out of those thanks to your Father -Mom**

 **^that wasn't me -Dad**

I chuckled a bit at the last part. This is my usual Saturday; I wake up, get ready, receive note from Mom while Dad just signs it, and watch Netflix while eating a whole ton of foods. My mom and Dad works at this really big company called Ross Corps; their this really big company where they create a better and brighter future for the world. They have medical, educational, financial, business, and lifestyle group. My parents work in the business group so they have to travel a lot but it doesn't matter; more food for me then.

I head up stairs and started to get changed- my purple and white striped tee with my jeans and my galaxy purple converse. I then grabbed my Satchel with my wallet and phone inside it and decided to head out. As I walked down the hallway to the front door; there was a mirror hung up so I couldn't help but to take a look at myself. I stared at myself and I just couldn't see myself anymore, I looked different for some reason. Although I still had my long chestnut brown hair and my purple eyes- I couldn't see Bunny Smith. So I stopped looking and headed out while locking the door after me.

I headed into the Grocery store and decided that it was better to wear my Glasses and my purple beanie so I could hide myself from the popular kids or any kid from my school really. After I decided to quickly get all of the things I needed and head on out to Starbucks and head home; it was the same plan I do every time and it was flawless every time I had done it.

So I began my quest for Sour Candies; I searched high and low through every aisle whispering,"Candy Candy Can-" until I was cut off as I bumped into someone which caused me To lose my balance. I thought I was about to fall backwards but suddenly out of no where an arm wrapped around my waist which prevented me from falling.

I opened my eyes and I came face to face to Blaze Clark. He looked at me with his violet eyes as a piece of his brown hair fell out of place. He was a senior like me and every class needs a class clown/ prankster, he was one of them. He has the best sense of humors apparently which means he pulls a lot of pranks and then gets into detention. Tbh he deserves to go to detention he's done nothing but trouble for himself and I don't even find his jokes funny just rude and disturbing.

As we stayed in that position for another few seconds; I then realized what we were doing in a public place and my face became beet red. In my surprised he noticed how red my face was and smirked at me, I then quickly blurted out while trying to hide my face ," may I get up now...?"

"You alright?" He asked after helping me back up.

"Aside from getting off track from my schedule; fine." I said.

He sighed ," okay tha-."

I interrupted ," nope no more talking; I'm already late."

He recoiled ," b-"

"Bye Bye." I said as I walked away leaving him standing there in shock.

"Wai-" he tried to yell.

"La lala lala la; I hear nothing!" I yelled which caused him to chuckle. What the hell was that all about? Nobody ever talked to me or helped me before especially one of the bad boys from school. Whatever it must of been a plan to make me think I have a plan and then break me.

As I got far enough from him, I continued my search. "Candy Candy CANDY!" I yelled in relief which caused some stares. I looked at the shelfs and began to look for Sour Candies and to my luck it was on the 2nd highest shelf. "WHY!" I yelled quietly as I tried to reach for it but there was no luck even on my toes. So I tried again but this time it seemed like it was even farther than before now. I then thought of a idea- I first put my foot on the first shelf hoping that it wouldn't break and then make me fall while I pay for it. Then I was suddenly pushed and fell on backwards to the ground as I heard some snickers. I was about to give up and walk away but a hand hovered above me and grabbed the Sour Candies.

"Here." A guy said handing me the bags. As I look up I saw that it was Boomer Johnson. He was also a Senior and he was the artist type and every artist needs a canvas, his was the school walls or any walls really but he never got into detention for it since everyone loves him. He's like Prince Charming- sweet personality, great looks, rich and high class but rebel form. He doesn't like people thinking of him like that; he'll rather be an artist but his father has another opinion on it.

And behind him was his girlfriend Bubbles Adams she's in my Ap math class and I've seen her marks, they are implacable. Pretty good for the co- captain cheerleader. But she's not only a secret mathhlete and cheerleader, she's also an amazing singer and artist but not as amazing as her boyfriend though. She's also really bubbly and really sweet.

"Thanks but I could have gotten that too you know, it would have just token some time but still." I said which caused him to smile.

"Your welcome." he said as he flipped the dirty blonde shaggy hair of his which revealed his light blue eyes.

I looked over to Bubbles and saw that she was bopping her head to the music in the store which caused her twin pig tails to bounce and her baby eyes shimmered, she looked like a cute little child. I couldn't help but laugh and have her smiled back at me which I smiled back awkwardly.

"Well thanks again and goodbye" I said quickly and nodded to Bubbles before walking away again. As I got the the end of the aisle; I decide to look back, they were already gone.

I got to a cash register and lined up waiting for my turn to pay but there was a elderly women behind me so I had to let her go first. So as I was waiting I saw the two boys again exiting the store together; they must have been friends. It was now my turn at the cash register and guess what happened.

"Hi-YOU!" The cashier yelled in disgust, it was Dexter. He was one of the most annoying person I had to tutor he couldn't stop yapping and yapping about how much pain he was in since he was stuck with me. I felt the same way too, except I wasn't yapping, I was thinking of ways to shut him up for good. He originally signed up to be tutored because he was hoping to spend time with his so called crush, but I was stuck with him.

"You-" I said in disgust.

"What are you doing here?" He asked annoyingly.

"Why I'm here to shop. What are you doing here Vincent?" I said as I handed him the Sour Candies.

"I work here like NORMAL people." He yelled. Usually it would hurt but I've gotten so use to it, It doesn't even bother me a bit anymore.

"OMG your working?! How is this possible? I must be in an alternate universe where you finally work!" I retaliated." Now show me that you can work so I can pay for my candy."

"With pleasure." He said sarcastically. "That will be $15, would you like a bag?"

I handed him the money and said," why of course not I'll just carry it on my head! Of course I would like a bag-" he fake smiled and handed the bag with the candies inside of it to me.

"Stupid..." I mumbled as I walked out the store; now to Starbucks!

As I walked inside of Starbucks everyone stared at me with dirty looks and mouthed get out of here. I simply ignored them like usual and walked up to the counter to order a strawberry smoothie. Afterwards I had no other reason to even be in here so I decided to take my leaving but as I exited I saw 2 people looking at me and one was directing me to go over there.

The first person I saw was Blossom Chambers she's suppose to be a sophomore but she was aloud to skip a grade with the types of grades she gets and MY GOD was she goregous! She was known as Little Miss perfect; but after a car accident she changed into Bloody rose. And did I mention she's on the honour roll in the Seniors class and she never let's anyone close to her except for her brother. Their parents are the C.E.O of the the medical group in the Ross Corps. She stared outside the window as she fixed her high amber ponytail which had her signature red bow and her eyes were an adorable cotton candy pink.

Next to her was her step- brother, Butch Chambers the most intimidating and scariest bad boy in the entire school. He always skips school and to either skate or smoke but he rarely does that anymore. At first I thought someone like him would fail school but I was wrong when I saw his scores when I was in the office; thanks to his sister, he's also on the honour roll but he pretends he fails school. He stared at me with his forest green eyes as he fixed his black beanie on his raven black faded hair of his.

So I decided to head over to see what he had wanted; at that point I didn't care if they were going to pour their drink on me, everyone in Starbucks were already thinking about doing it. As I walked towards the table everyone gave me dirty looks, smacked talk me, and tried to trip me but I was always smarter than them so I jumped over their legs which caused them to curse under their breath.

I glared at him."What do you want?"

"Sit."Butch said as he pointed one extra chair.

"Ohhhh this was going to be good!"

"He's gonna throw his drinks at her just watch."

"SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" He yelled angrily as Blossom glared at people who were still staring; as for the other people they simply and quickly looked away in fear.

"I'm fine; I don't wanna sit" Informed." Now what did you call me for cause it's definitely not to let people gossip about us!"

"Stop being sarcastic sweetie, it's not a good look for you."Blossom said.

I glared at her," I'm older than you sweetie." That'll shut her up.

She laughed," Yea but I'm smarter sweetie." I swear she drove me crazy! Yea I get it shes a genius, gorgeous, and overall perfect, but to be honest she's really stubborn and bossy for a blossy- see what I did there.

"Bloss, stop." He told her which made her give in an eye roll.

He scanned me," I've seen you around before at school plus I've seen your grade their pretty good-"

"Gee thanks for noticing!" I interrupted.

"Hey let me fini-" I interrupted again.

"Okay this is getting boring so how about we play a little game called F**k off; you go first!" I said as I walked away from them and out of Starbucks. Which left everyone in shock except for him who was just left blanked faced.

After that little incident; I decided to not go home but to go to a bakery near my house called Topanga's to just relax. That place is the only place that nobody that bullies me goes there; only people who lives in my neighbor hood goes there aside from a few other adults. As I walked into the shop I was quickly welcomed by the workers or as I like to call them my favorite peoples. The bakery was jammed packed today with the usual customers but I finally found a 4 seat table by the window.

"Hello sweetie, what would you like today? The usual?" Jane said as she tucked her red hair to her ear as it feel out of her ponytail. She then fixed her black tie so it would look nice with her elbow sleeved dress shirt which was tucked into a black skirt; it was the uniform for the younger women workers there.

"Nothing today Jane; I just came to relax." I said to her which she returned with a nod indicating okay.

I took in a deep breathe and exhaled; I finally get to just relax and stay calm. I looked around the bakery and saw how everyone interacted with each other-strangers to strangers, kids to elderly, teens to adults. I looked outside of the bakery and saw the beautiful scenery-green grass and trees, birds, colorful flowers, and clear blue skies.

"Excuse me." Asked a guy in a calm voice.

"Yes?" I responded still looking outside.

"Hi sorry for interrupting but could I sit here? The other tables are all full." He asked.

I paused for a second," yea sure go ahead."

"Thanks." He said calmly.

As I decided to see who I agreed to; I was shocked to see that the guy now eating a triple chocolate cake was Brick Ross or as the school calls him the cyborg. He always had on his usual black and red beats head phones with him. He was a loner at school, never talked to anyone but many girls liked him because he was the son of the C.E.O of Ross corps which means he had a lot and I mean a lot of money but that doesn't mean he isn't handsome. He also got serious computer skills like him hacking into the school boards computer system because he was curious of how the school system works; kinda skill plus he's also on the honour roll, tied with Blossom for 1st place. He looked at me with his calm, blank face he fixed the headphones over his amber hair his dark soulless crimson eyes.

I hesitated ,"You-r-rr Brick Ross!"

Brick blinked ," Yes I am. Is there a problem?.

"No not really-" I said quietly ," Expect what are you doing here and sitting with me-the schools outcast, freak, mutant?" Leo frowned at what I said. " I mean what are you doing sitting with a person; you never talked to anyone nor hang out with anyone!"

"Well I do talk; I just rarely talked." He said. " And I'm only talking to you because I need somewhere to sit." Wow how cold and heartless can he get!

"But don't worry I was just about to leave." He said before he got up and walked out the door.

Before I could respond, my phone buzzed, it was a text from my mom.

 **Mommy: Hey sweetie how are you doing? I'm just on my break and thought I should check up on you and remind you that I had put the clothes in the washer and I was wondering if you could quickly run home before something happens. Okay? Okay. Love you, bye sweetie**

 **Me: I'm fine; and next time remind "me" early if we have to wash the clothes. Oh btw of course I'm going to check on it considering my favorite sweater is in that pile! Bye I luv you too 3**

I quickly finished drinking my strawberry smoothie and headed out the door. I had to either run 8 blocks or walk 8 blocks; so it choose the easiest option-walk. As I already walked 3 blocks I noticed that there were somebody a block ahead by the soccer nets at the park. So I decided to run up to see who it was and to my surprise it wasn't just anybody.

It was Buttercup Robinson. The most athletic and aggressive and one of the popular girl in our school; it was once rumored that she had to switch to 3 different school because the gym classes couldn't handle her and also because she rather played sports than do work but don't assume that she gets bad grades; she's actually an A-B student. I stared at her as she ran her fingers through her raven black hair as her bangs covered her eyes which than revealed her emerald green eyes. She was absolutely beautiful compared to me.

As I still was admiring her; she suddenly turned to face my way as I quickly got behind a tree hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Who's there?" She shouted, I didn't answer. " I know your there Rabbit." That was it I was done; she noticed me. So I had to come out.

"Actually it's-" I was interrupted.

"Bunny; I know." She yelled while I walked towards her.

I raised an eyebrow." How did you know my name?"

She laughed ," of course I knew; I've known you since 3rd grade then stopped at around 8th grade then continued again around 10th grade. I still remember that you were the fastest girl and loved Bunnies in our grade so at the end we all called you Rabbit." I smiled at her; I still remember and love that nickname that everyone gave me before...everything got turned around.

"Oh yea...I never thought that you've noticed me before." I said awkwardly. She laughed; wow was her laugh beautiful!

I cocked my head," what's so funny?" She was still laughing and it was still beautiful.

She calmed down before she said ," well the fact that you thought I've never noticed you." I still didn't know what was so funny. But before I could answer my phone buzzed; it was my mom again.

 **Mommy: Honey did you check on the washer yet?**

 **Me: Yea ofc everything's fine**

 **Mommy: Okay well my break is over. Ttyl**

 **Me: Don't ever ttyl me ever again**

 **Mommy: Why?**

 **Me: Cuz it's too old for you**

 **Mommy: are you calling me old?**

 **Me: ...**

 **Mommy: your lucky I'm on a trip and I have a meeting now. But we will continue this afterwards!**

I lied; I totally forgot about the washer when I saw Buttercup.

"I'm so sorry Tristan but I have to go; my Mom is yelling at me about clothes and washing it! So I'll maybe talk to you again sometime? If that's fine with you? I said as I ran away from the soccer nets and back on the sideways. Personally I wouldn't be surprised if she said no; it was a natural thing for people to do.

But to my surprised she answered. " Of course it's fine; I'll see you again soon!" Then she continued to practice her soccer moves. For once someone wanted to talk to me again! I was quite thrilled and excited I couldn't help but skip and dance my way home! It's kinda a natural thing for us girls to do sometimes.

It was now 9:33pm; I had returned home just a few hours ago, then ate dinner, watched a bit of Netflix, and then took a shower. I plopped onto my comfy and soft couch as I inspected my purple bunny PJs. I thought to myself today was a crazy day not like most days I had ever in my life-my plan was flawed, I've meet people, and became friends with one of them. Then I got a headache from thinking so much and gave my mind a break by watching tv. I started flipping Channels to find what interested me.

"Seen that."

"Twice already."

"Both dies."

"hey I've never seen this before! ...WAIT NEVER MIND"

Then suddenly the tv went all weird and lost signals.

"WORK YOU DAMN TV! ARGHHH!" I yelled as I threw the remote on the ground as it disappeared in the smoke.

Then realizing I have smoke in my house I started to panic! I'm not even cooking? How is this possible! I jumped up on my couch and began searching from where it was coming from... everywhere. I suddenly began to feel sleepy and trying to stay awake but I couldn't help it anymore but to drift off as I fell of the couch. I didn't land on the floor; I was catched in some arms.

 **Hey guys so this is my very first story so I really hope you enjoyed it so far. Yes-no-maybe so? Well it's up to you guys. So Please keep on reading and don't mind the grammar mistakes; also vomment( vote and comment ) and if you have any questions put that in the comment.**

 **Btw I know some of the characters are not their usual personalities but they will change through out the story.**

 **Oh btw there's this really cool thing at my profile where you can follow me and there's this other cool thing where you can add this story to your library so you can read it.**

 **-Mysterious Author/ Dreamer**


End file.
